Ceramic powders are used in the fabrication of numerous different types of devices including specialized mechanical components, coating for mechanical components, semiconductor devices, superconducting devices, device packaging, passive electronic components such as capacitors, and more sophisticated energy storage devices. Numerous different techniques exist for the synthesis and fabrication of ceramic powders including solid phase synthesis such as solid-solid diffusion, liquid phase synthesis such as precipitation and coprecipitation, and synthesis using gas phase reactants. Moreover, a host of related fabrication techniques can also be used including: spray drying, spray roasting, metal organic decomposition, freeze drying, sol-gel synthesis, melt solidification, and the like.
Various advantages of wet-chemical methods used in the preparation of powders for the fabrication of ceramics have been well-known since the early 1950s. Pioneering work in this area has been done at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, the National Bureau of Standards (now the National Institute of Standards and Technology), Philips Research Laboratories, and Motorola, Inc.
Despite the advantages of wet-chemical processes, the ceramics industry largely remains reluctant to employ these techniques. Conventional methods for preparing ceramic powders entail mechanical mixing of dry powders of water-insoluble carbonates, oxides, and sometimes silicates, where each constituent of the ceramic composition is carefully selected individually. For example, if the ceramic composition has nine constituents in solid solution, then correspondingly nine starting powders are selected in accordance with the amount of each required for the end product compound. The starting powders are very likely to have different median particle sizes and different particle size distributions. In an attempt to comminute the mixture of powders to a smaller, more uniform particle size and size distribution for each component, the powder mixture is placed in a ball mill and milled for several hours. The milling process generates wear debris from the ball mill itself and, the debris becomes incorporated in the powder mixture. Because of the often wide disparity in particle size among the various commercially available starting powders (and even significant variation in particle size of the same powder from lot to lot), an optimum result from ball milling rarely occurs, and a contamination-free product is never obtained.
Moreover, additional processing steps are still required. Solid-solid diffusion at high temperature (but below the temperature at which sintering starts) of the ball-milled powder mixture is required to form a usable and, preferably, fully reacted homogeneous single powder. The finer each powder in the mixture is, the higher the particle surface-to-volume ratio is for each. This means that there is a greater surface area per unit weight of each powder for the solid-solid diffusion to occur. Moreover, longer times spent at high temperature (e.g., the calcining temperature) produce a more satisfactory end product. Homogeneity is improved by repeating several times the ball-milling and calcining steps in succession, each requiring several hours. Of course, this increases the amount of ball-milling wear debris added to the powder, thereby increasing the amount of contamination in the end ceramic product.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have improved precursor materials for wet-chemical processing techniques to prepare ceramic powders for use in the fabrication of various different devices and materials.